


A Dark Ending

by Aki_Aiko



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Aiko/pseuds/Aki_Aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even bringing a baby into the world can steer Light from his goal of becoming God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Ending

A DARK ENDING

Dr. Hiroyuki Asano-dies at 9:40 by car accident

"There." Misa lifted her pen from the pages of her death note. "Who's Doctor Asano, Light?"

Light smirked. Stupid girl. "Just another criminal who stands in the way of our new world."

Misa smiled and nuzzled up against Light's shoulder. After a full day of writing names-of killing-she was content to be so useful. Light stood abruptly, causing her to slide off his lap onto the floor.

"Liii-ight."

"I'll be right back."

Misa sat back down with a small huff, arms crossed over her chest. It was finally just the two of them, in their own house, and he still took every opportunity he could to avoid her. Well, that just wouldn't do.

She was going to get him into bed no matter what the cost!

x

Light fished a small key from around his neck and opened the padlocked door to the basement. It was dark down there and he made a note to bring a heater with him next time he made this trip.

At the bottom of the stairs floated the shadow of a man waiting for him.

"This should have been done at a hospital," Doctor Asano said, stepping into where the hallway light illuminated the stairway. He wiped his hands on a bloody cloth and avoided Light's eyes.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I have you here." Light didn't even bother with the charm he used on everyone else. "How did it go?"

"Better than could be expected, given that you've locked the two of us-three of us, now-in a dark, cold basement without even the basic neccessities a hospital would have."

Light stepped over to the bed shoved against a wall and stared coldly down at the mess of black hair which stuck out of the thin blanket. Asano came to stand beside him.

"He's doing well, recovering nicley. I'd recommend putting him in a warmer spot if you want to keep him that way."

"Whatever." Maybe he would bring two heaters next time. "You can go."

Asano's eyes widened. "You're just...letting me go?"

"You've done a good job. But I don't need you anymore."

The doctor edged around Light, afraid his captor would change his mind.

"Oh," Light said as Asano reached the door. He picked up a large basket and handed it to the nervously trembling man. "You forgot this."

Asano wrapped his arm around it, eyes wide.

"You remember what to do?" 

"Y-yes."

"Good. Don't forget-if you tell anyone about this, anyone at all, I'll know." Light stepped forward. "And what happened to your colleagues will seem merciful in comparison."

Asano nodded, and Light waved a hand at him. "Don't let my girlfriend see you leave."

When Asano's footsteps had faded, Light returned to the bed and stared at the figure cocooned under the blanket. The sound of the doorbel roused him from dark thoughts and possibilites that marched through his brain. He turned and went back up the stairs, shutting the basement in darkness once more.

x

Misa started when the doorbell rang like a gong, interuppting the middle of her 9 o'clock show.

"Misa! Get the door."

"Okay, Light." She bonced to the door and opened it, bowed slightly at the waist in greeting. Who would be visiting this late at night.

There wasn't anyone there.

"What the-hey, Light, someone's playing a mean joke on Misa." She pouted her lower lip as her beloved Light appeared in the hallway.

"What are you talking about?" He took her by the shoulders and moved her out of the way, ignoring her open arms. "Misa..."

"Yes, Light?"

He knelt down and picked something off the steps, turning to reveal a basket in his hands. Misa stared at it a moment, confused. She had expected to see flowers or perhaps a fruit basket, not the wrinkled hand that waved weakly in the air.

"Ooh, Light, look. It's a baby." She cooed over the tiny bundle. It was as small as a newborn. "Can we keep it?"

"It's not a dog. Besides, we can't just keep someone else's child." But he had a smile on his face as he said it.

"Well, they didn't want the poor baby." Misa took the basket from him and took it inside. Setting it down on the couch beside her, she put a finger to lip. "If it's a boy, we can name it Takumi. Isn't that a nice name, Light?"

"Yeah. That's great, Misa."

"If it's a gir-"

"Luna. We'll name her Luna."

Misa smiled at him. "Luna. Pretty. Light always thinks of the nicest things."

She cuddled up against his side and he put an arm around her shoulders. While Misa babbled on about the baby, unaware of its unique and superior heritage, Light smiled and let his gaze drifted from the top of her blonde head to the floorboards beneath their feet.


End file.
